Conventionally, JP-2002-76372A discloses that a material for an electrode of a semiconductor device employing a silicon carbide substrate is selected so that device deterioration due to a high-temperature thermal treatment can be prevented. Specifically, according to JP-2002-76372, a Schottky electrode in direct contact with silicon carbide includes a carbide layer made of chrome, molybdenum, tungsten, or an alloy of these elements. Further, chrome, molybdenum, tungsten, or an alloy of these elements is formed on the carbide layer to reduce variations in device characteristics.
The carbide layer of the Schottky electrode defines an interface with silicon carbide. Due to a carbide layer, a barrier height at the interface cannot be controlled. Therefore, a reverse leak current may be increased.